This disclosure relates to web downloads, and more particularly to Web caches.
Web servers are often called upon to deliver web content to multiple visitors of the web server. When a web site catches the attention of a large number of people, an internet flash crowd may occur. An internet flash crowd may overburden a web server or a group of web servers. It may be costly for a web service provider to maintain the hardware, software, and bandwidth capacity necessary to withstand the content requests and demands of a flash crowd while avoiding decreased performance.
Web content downloaders (e.g. users of web browsers) often retain downloaded web content from a website in a cache. The downloaded web content may be retained so that it can be recalled when that users revisits the same website before the downloaded web content is removed from the cache.